power_rangers_redversefandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (Lightspeed Rescue)
Below is a list of the weaponry, tools and gadgets used by the Lightspeed Rescue team. Suits Anti-Hazard Suits The battle suits worn by the core five Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, accessed through the Lightspeed Morpher. In addition to providing defence and increased strength, the Anti-Hazard suits are environmentally sealed, enabling the Rangers to safely venture into hazardous conditions and even water, and are equipped with the Searcher Scope, which allows for x-ray vision and the Access Scope, which allows the user to scan for enemy information. Later on, while repairing the Anti-Hazard suits following the debut of the Supertrain Megazord, the suits were reinforced so the energy feedback caused from piloting the Supertrain Megazord would not be as painful on the Rangers. Multi-Use Devices Laser Grips A multi-use device shaped like a pistol handle. By attaching it to their weapons, the Rangers can switch them to different modes. The Laser Grips are also used to activate and pilot the team's zords. Sidearms Rescue Tools The sidearms of the team, which featured three modes: Five Laser, which is used for sniping targets from afar, Rescue Baton, which is used for close range combat, and Rescue Grappler, which is used to scale up and down structures and to restrain demons. The Rescue Tools are by default in their Five Laser mode, and must have a Laser Grip attached to form the Rescue Baton and Rescue Grappler. V-Lancers Lances used by the core five Rangers. Created to fight the Titanium Ranger while he was on Diabolico's side, they all possess built-in V-shaped boomerangs which in addition to serving as a projectile weapon also serve as the V-Lancers' main power source. When connected to a Laser Grip, a V-Lancer can enter a blaster mode. They can be used to perform the V-Slash attack of which each member has their own version: * The Red Lightspeed Ranger does a double slash in the form of a V. * The Blue Lightspeed Ranger does a left to right lateral slash. * The Green Lightspeed Ranger does a right to left downward diagonal slash. * The Yellow Lightspeed Ranger does a left to right downward diagonal slash. * The Pink Lightspeed Ranger does a straight thrust. In addition to the V-Slash, the V-Lancers can be used together for the Spectra Blast finishing move, in which all five rangers combine their beams to fire an energy blast shaped like a V that destroys the demon. Rescue Bird, Rescue Bird Weapons and Unilaser A robotic bird launched from the top of the Rescue Bay which can be separated into various rescue tools that are activated by combining them with a Laser Grip. Rescue Claw The Red Lightspeed Ranger's Rescue Bird Weapon, a pair of grappling claws that can be used as a grappling hook or long-range projectile. It forms the legs of the Rescue Bird and the frame of the Unilaser. Rescue Laser The Blue Lightspeed Ranger's Rescue Bird Weapon, a fire extinguisher that can expel mist, fire or gusts of wind. It forms the chest of the Rescue Bird and the barrel of the Unilaser. Rescue Cutter The Green Lightspeed Ranger's Rescue Bird Weapon, a scissor like tool that can be used to cut through hard substances or used as a weapon. It forms the wings of the Rescue Bird and the base of the Unilaser. Rescue Drill The Yellow Lightspeed Ranger's Rescue Bird Weapon, a drill that can be used to saw through metal, as well as combat purposes. It forms the beak of the Rescue Bird and the aperture of the Unilaser. Rescue Injector The Pink Lightspeed Ranger's Rescue Bird Weapon, a giant medical needle that can be loaded with medicine or tranquilizer and can fire darts. It forms the tail of the Rescue Bird and the forward handle of the Unilaser. Unilaser "Unilaser, ready! Aim! Calamity Break, FIRE!" The Unilaser is the Lightspeed Rangers' cannon.Category:Arsenal Category:Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue